


i’ll cherish every morning spent with you

by twothousandandseventy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is honestly just fluff it’s so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twothousandandseventy/pseuds/twothousandandseventy
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is not a morning person.And of course, since he contradicts Tobio in almost every way shape or form, Hinata insists on getting up at the ass crack of dawn every. damn. morning.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	i’ll cherish every morning spent with you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the 14 of April last year. It’s probably really bad, so I have no idea why I’m posting it. But it’s been sitting in my Notes app seemingly since man invented the wheel and I felt like doing something with it, so here.
> 
> Aaaaaanyways, enjoy I guess.

Kageyama Tobio was not a morning person.

If it was up to him, he’d magically go from sleeping straight to playing volleyball without the whole getting up bit. That or he could lie in bed, staring at the ceiling for all eternity without ever dragging himself to school (or anywhere else, for that matter)

And of course, since he contradicted Tobio in every way shape or form, Hinata insisted on getting up at the crack of dawn every. damn. morning.

That particular morning started like any other. 

Tobio lay in bed, awake but with his eyes shut, listening to his partner draw the curtains and then feeling the warmth of sunlight against his eyelids. Even when Hinata called to him, excitement seeping out of his voice (while still trying to be semi-quiet), he kept his eyes closed.

When his calling triggered no reaction, Shouyou padded silently back to the bed and crawled between the sheets, shuffling closer to Kageyama, who kept his eyes shut.  
The ginger stretched his arm out from under the blanket. His fingertips trailed his partners jawline, then his lips, moving up to trace delicate patterns along his cheekbones. 

Finally, he withdrew his hand and pressed a gentle kiss to Kagayama’s temple, burying his face in the crook of his neck and sighing contently. 

A small smile tugged at Tobios lips as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, drawing Hinata as close as he could. The shorter boy ran his hands up and down Tobios chest and back, his head still resting on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Tobio turned them so he was on top of Hinata, resting on his elbows and staring at the boy nestled comfortably beneath him.

Hinata lifted his head to gaze up at him, his beautiful copper eyes glazed and sleepy still. When he saw Tobio staring at him, he smiled that beautiful smile that could cure cancer and greeted him, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Good morning”

In response, Kageyama smiled a genuine smile (not the slightly creepy one) and lowered his head, capturing Shouyou’s mouth in a sweet and lazy kiss. Shouyou clenched his fists in the fabric of the other boys shirt while Kageyama let his hands wander, trailing down Hinatas chest and resting at his hips.

Reluctantly, they pulled away for air and Tobio lay back down on his side, urging Hinata to turn and face him. A moment passed before they met in the middle again, Tobio enveloping his partner in a warm embrace.

They lay there in silence for several minutes, holding each other and savoring the warmth the other provided. Tobio was the first to speak, and immediately cringed at his own words even though he spoke the truth.

“We have to get up”

Both boys knew they couldn’t cuddle all morning, but the idea was so appealing that each morning brought with it the same struggle to get out of bed and move on with the day.

Hinata, who had once again buried his head in the fabric of Tobios shirt, tightened his grip on the material just to prove his point. A few seconds passed before he spoke, murmuring into the taller boys neck.

“Mmmhmm... five more minutes”

* * *

Since he contradicted Tobio in every way shape or form, Hinata insisted on getting up at the crack of dawn every morning.  
However, due to the appeal for snuggling up to each other for just five more minutes, and savoring the gentle touches for just a little but longer, at least an hour passed before either of them actually emerged from their bedroom.  
Every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> *reads one sentence and goes numb with horror* I’m better at writing now I swear-


End file.
